


Feminine

by Auto_Alchemechanicist



Series: Nurse Arthur AU [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Hospital, EngHun, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Het, HunEng, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Alchemechanicist/pseuds/Auto_Alchemechanicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eliza are in her apartment, and they decide to disregard their current relationships with Francis and Gilbert and enjoy each other in a moment of great temptation and opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *screams* I just really have a huge-ass attachment to Arthur having boobies! This is for Bicci, who did me the favor of revising it for me. I really like EngHun, and I also think they make a really great brotp. But this just called for me to write it, holy!
> 
> Things to know: There is no interference of this event in the timeline of the original rp. Arthur and Elizabeta are friends, co-workers, and somewhat 'relatives' because Gilbert is Arthur's twin brother in this AU and Eliza is Gil's girlfriend. However, for this it's jut something that happens at times. A general detail that should be known throughout this entire AU (which is the main reason for its conception): Arthur Kirkland has breasts and a vagina. He is a hermaphrodite. And he is fucking irresistible as such. Enjoy!

She couldn’t restrain herself when she got a hold of him, but she knew she had been a little too rough when she pushed him against the bed. She was in love with Gilbert, no denying that. They had sex every chance they had and she was convinced he would be the one person to make her happy forever. However, when she had noticed Arthur’s cleavage, she couldn’t help but get these images of her seeing them and touching them. They seemed to be very tempting to her and she didn’t understand why. She was very straight, her affinity always being towards men. But Arthur wasn’t like other men. He wasn’t like other women, either. Arthur, however, was married to Francis, and they had children together. But at the moment, it didn’t really seem to matter to either of them as they undressed each other.

Eliza kissed along Arthur’s jaw, one hand going towards his shirt as she unbuttoned it, while the other caressed Arthur’s messy blond hair. Peeling back the fabric to expose his chest, Eliza noticed he didn’t have a bra on. Of course he wouldn’t wear a bra. His husband was Francis of all people, so she shouldn’t have been surprised at that. But she was glad for that little detail as it gave her more time to play with Arthur’s breasts. The Brit moaned as he felt her cup one breast, squeezing it gently as he enjoyed her touch. He coaxed her to remove her own shirt, though, his hand moving to the hem of it and pulling on it so she could get the idea. Eliza caught on and tossed her shirt to the side, her fingers undoing her bra so as to be on an equal playing field with Arthur. But the Hungarian was very curious about Arthur’s body. He was a male, but he was also a female, and that fascinated her so much.

Moving down to his neck, Eliza kissed and sucked the sensitive skin as Arthur hissed, his hands going up to tangle themselves in Eliza’s hair.

“Do you like that?” Eliza asked as she moved from his neck to his chest.

Arthur’s answer could only be a whimper as he felt her hot breath on his breasts.

Eliza took one breast in her mouth and sucked on it, her tongue playing with his nipple before taking it between her teeth and biting it softly. Arthur let out a little noise and rocked his hips against her, never showing any signs of objection as he let her work on his body.

“Oh, yes, like that,” he mumbled, trying to keep his composure as he spoke, but found it nearly impossible from the pleasure.

Eliza groped the other breast, her fingers squeezing the nipple and twisting it along the side before taking the mass of skin in her hand and molding it against her palm. She found out Arthur was a gentle person when it came to these sorts of things.

But when she kept kissing down his body, her lips halted at his abdomen. Arthur let out a gasp, a bit of desperation raising itself along the pit of his stomach. “Lower,” he whispered as his hands pushed his trousers and underwear down, kicking them towards the floor and leaving him completely bare.

The Hungarian’s curiosity was a bit on the high side, though. “Lower, you say?” she asked. “Oh, but why would I do that when I’m already here?” To demonstrate her point, she slid her fingertips down Arthur’s crotch and thighs, slowly bringing them towards his entrance before inserting a digit into him. He was already wet from the little gestures Eliza had made, but it was a lot easier for her to move around and inspect just what made him so wonderful. She noticed his penis, but it wasn’t something that was of interest to her at the moment. What interested her was Arthur’s inner femininity. And what she discovered was that it was juicy and wet.

Arthur’s moans were louder now, his voice shrieking a bit when he felt her insert another finger into him. He spread his legs farther apart, adjusting them so as to not get tired easily while Eliza probed him. That caused him to rock his hips a little faster, though, and when one of her fingers began to caress his clit, oh, he began to lose control. He didn’t know who had the better fingers: Francis or Eliza, but the latter was being very pleasurable at the moment and Arthur loved it.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan and failing when he opened his mouth and took in a breath before beginning to cry out in pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” Eliza asked, picking up her pace and rubbing him faster, her fingers going around his moist, clenching walls.

“Eli…Eliza…ngh!” Arthur groaned, his voice cracking when he tried to speak her name. “Oh, I’m goin—oh!”

Seeing him becoming desperate made her giggle. “You are so quick to do things,” she teased. She removed her fingers, hearing a disappointed moan from Arthur before she replaced them with her mouth, feeling just how wet and how tasty he was.

“Oh, my God, Eliza!”

“Yes, my dear?” she asked, pulling her head back to speak before continuing to eat him out. But as she did so, she felt Arthur begin to clench around her, and she felt his juices fill her tongue as he came.

Arthur screamed as he rode out his orgasm, holding on to the bed sheets as if his life depended on it. It felt deliciously amazing. He was feeling so many things at once and didn’t know how to sort them out, but they all felt like some sort of fantastic mixture of forbidden pleasure and bottled up ecstasy.

Eliza had to pull back once again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she licked her lips. She had never done this to a woman before (blow jobs were her only experience at oral), but Arthur wasn’t necessarily a ‘woman’. It was just a new experience she couldn’t resist.

She came up to Arthur’s level again and leaned down to kiss his lips, the Brit returning it hesitantly before deepening it.

Eliza was caught off guard for a moment before recovering, cupping Arthur’s face as their kisses intensified. He pushed her back gently, prompting her to sit up as his hand went down to help her remove her jeans and panties. She raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously as he did so, feeling a lot better when she sat there, naked in front of Arthur to see.

Taking her hands in his, Arthur kissed Eliza again, bringing his body closer to hers and rubbing their chests together, and feeling how the supple breasts clashed against one another. They both moaned at that, which caused Eliza and Arthur to grope each other’s breasts, Arthur rubbing circles along Eliza’s while Eliza squeezed his.

“You’re so feminine, Arthur,” Eliza mumbled with a smile that was anything but innocent.

“Shut up,” Arthur answered, his tone playful as he tried adjusting himself against her legs. He had forgotten that women didn’t have dicks, though, so he wasn’t really sure how this would work exactly.

Eliza sensed this and felt a little worried as well. But she was turned on so much that she didn’t want to stop until she felt some pleasure of her own. Although, Arthur was already filling that need when he dug his face in her chest and licked her sensitive skin. She tilted her head back as Arthur worked and rocked her hips against his own, feeling the wetness begin to drip over the bed sheets. “Arthur…,” she moaned, shivering against him and wrapping her arms around his curvy waist.

“Yes, love?” he asked, looking up at her as his tongue kept working, mimicking a cat’s motions as he did so.

“We need to…we need to—ngh!” she couldn’t complete her sentence for fear of having her voice catch in her throat. Arthur’s little touches were just so wonderful. Completely different from Gilbert’s, that was for sure.

“Oh, God!” she groaned, her hands settling themselves on Arthur’s thighs and adjusting her position so she could face him sideways. One knee dug itself on the bed, under Arthur’s wet core while the other went over his other thigh, connecting both of their entrances the best she could. She didn’t know if this was the correct way to do it, but her instincts told her that if she wasn’t like this, she and Arthur wouldn’t feel what they needed to feel.

Arthur whimpered against her, laying his head on her shoulder and letting out a breath as he felt them both connected, their juices intermixing and shivering as he felt his vagina against Eliza’s. He couldn’t move for a moment and neither could Eliza. It was just so much fucking pleasure and panic for them both to handle!

“Move,” Arthur gasped out. “We need to move, Eli,” he said, already rocking his hips against her.

The only thing Eliza could do was nod in agreement before she began to jerk her own hips, touching Arthur’s and hearing wet sounds of skin touching fill the room as they did so. But it wasn’t enough. She was feeling the desperation, but not enough to make her want to scream already. She held on to Arthur and had him stop for a moment, prompting him to rest on the bed as she spread his legs and positioned herself in a better way. She also leaned against the mattress, but she held herself up with one of her legs, crossing the other over Arthur’s crotch and perching herself on his pussy. The Brit gasped out again.

“Better?” she asked.

Arthur tried catching his breath to answer, but could only muster a simple nod before he began to move against her.

Eliza moaned, but this time it was something she hadn’t expected. Just the feel of Arthur’s wet, sensitive skin against her own made her want to rip the sheets into tiny pieces from the pleasure she was feeling. “Ahh, ah, Arthur!” she cried out.

It certainly didn’t feel like a penis, but neither of them was complaining at all. Arthur was beginning to contract again at almost the same time as Eliza, holding on to her legs as Eliza did the same, not being able to hold herself up right once she began to rock her hips violently and feel her orgasm escalate until she couldn’t hold back anymore and let out a scream. Arthur rolled his eyes back for a moment as he reached his own climax, cumming and contracting against Eliza and letting out his own moans.

There was a moment of silence as they both came down from their high before they began to pant for air to catch their breath. Eliza let herself rest against Arthur, her face at eye level with his chest, but she wasn’t complaining. Arthur on the other hand, wrapped a leg around Eliza to keep her closer as he caressed her hair.

“I can see why Francis is a lucky man,” Eliza commented, giving Arthur a little smile.

Arthur returned it after a moment and continued to pass his fingers through Eliza’s hair. “I could say the same for Gilbert.”

Eliza leaned in to give his chest a gentle kiss. It felt very unreal. There was no way Arthur would ever oblige to something like this. Not that his conscience would let him live it down, anyway. But here he was, lying next to her as if they had no commitments whatsoever.

But when she blinked and fluttered her eyes open again, he wasn’t there. This confused her for a moment, feeling a little anxious about the fact that Arthur had suddenly left her side so quickly. She looked around and noticed she was naked, her clothes scattered all over the floor and around the bed. She was uncovered, however, and noticed that she was alone in her apartment. Of course. She was alone in her apartment. She couldn’t have possibly done anything of the sort with Arthur, right?

She let out a sight of relief, glad that it had only been just a little fantasy and not something factual. However, she heard the front door open and heavy footsteps come closer to the bedroom. Gilbert’s head peeked in, but his smile dropped when he noticed Eliza naked on the bed.

“Aw, really, Liz?” he asked. “I could have gotten my camera if I had known.”

She giggled at his comment. “Sorry to disappoint you,” she rolled her eyes. “Although, you can still get involved.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he understood. “Be right back, then.”

Eliza shook her head with a smile. That was the last time she caught sight of Arthur’s cleavage.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing yuri, (or in this case, semi-yuri), so I want to know how I did. ( / w \ )
> 
> -Auto-


End file.
